


Welovesherlollies: Not Exactly Traditional

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: Welovesherlollies [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock takes care of a sick Molly, she grumbles about it, but what's a specialist registrar to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welovesherlollies: Not Exactly Traditional

‘I’m find’ Molly protested as Sherlock carried her up the stairs in a fireman grip, ‘I can walk by m’self’ she sniffed in annoyance at the display the consulting detective was putting on.

‘Yes well your willingness to do so was appalling so obviously I had to take it into my own hands.’

She snorted, crossing her arms behind his back, quirking up an eyebrow as she watched his arse move with the motion of his legs.

‘Why’re you even taking me to Bakr Street? I don’t live ‘ere,’ her voice came out hoarse and ragged.

‘You’re in no state to take care of yourself Molly,’ Sherlock replied, his eyes rolling in his head.

‘I’b been taking care of m’self my whole life, no differnt now,’ she retorted, pushing her elbow into his side.

‘Would you just for once shut up Molly, really you’re probably the most stubborn person I know,’ he scoffed.

Molly gave a laugh, ‘you’ve met you, rite?’ She asked, still giggling at his declaration.

He stayed silent and she just knew that he’d turned to pouting giving Molly another reason to giggle silently.

Her giggling soon turned into a cough attack, and her stomach was in pain from the vibrations.

‘Can I trust you to undress yourself while I go make tea?’ Sherlock asked as he placed her gently on his queen size bed.

Molly simply grumbled as an answer, but apparently Sherlock took it as a yes as he left her alone in the middle of his snugly, already warm, and unbelievably comfortable bed.

Sherlock busied himself by making a hot cup of tea, adding a bit of honey to Molly’s before going back to his bedroom and the specialist registrar.

When he re-entered the room Molly was already tugged in safely beneath the duvet and was fast asleep.

He went to sit in the chair by the window, watching the now sleeping woman in his bed.

Sherlock faintly registered a soft touch to his cheek and realised it was Molly.

‘You fell ‘sleep’ she muttered groggily as if she’d only just woken, ‘i’ll leave so y’can have your bed.’

Molly was pulling away from his side, but Sherlock grabbed her wrist ‘you’re staying Molly. It’s a big bed we’ll both fit in it, now get back under the duvet.’ He commanded her with a stern look.

‘Bossy,’ she muttered under her breath, causing Sherlock to chuckle a bit as he divested of his shirt and trousers.

Molly rolled her eyes. Really the man had no sense of modesty at all, she thought as she stole a sideways glance at his lanky form.

He soon slipped down onto the bed, joining her under the duvet. Molly tried not to think about their close proximity, and the fact that they were both not wearing much more than their underwear.

Sherlock seemed not to be pondering about it as he had fallen right back into sleep, almost as soon as he had hit the bed.

Molly turned to her side, leaving her back to him in some way hoping that if she couldn’t see him, she’d be able to fall asleep.

She had been able to almost drift off when Sherlocks arm snaked around her waist, and pulled her to him.

Her eyes widened at the contact, but she found the contact soothing and warm, exactly the opposite of what she’d thought it would feel like, and soon she fell into a deep sleep.

Molly stretched when she woke, working out the sleep of her body. She smiled when she felt a pair of lips pressed to her neck, and a nose snuggling into her hair.

‘Morningn,’ Sherlock murmured against her skin, his lips still caressing her neck.

It took a while for Molly to comprehend that she had just woken in a bed tugged into Sherlocks embrace, she tensed as her mind cleared.

‘Relas Molmy, I tok care f’you and sins you’ve oviously comntaminated me, youv have to take car’of me.’

Molly’s giggle turned into a cough, her throat still sore and hurting.

‘And how d’you prompose I do that?’ She asked him curiously, knowing he’d most likely demand her to go make tea or coffee.

‘Not prompose, dats for latr i’d like ud to shar our first kiss bfore dat happns,’ he said snuggling closer to her body.

Once again it took Molly some time to catch up to what was happening.

‘Kiss, w-what,’ she heaved in a breath hating that she’d apparently gone back to stuttering.

Sherlock silenced her from her stuttering with just that, a kiss.

It was deliberately slow, like her was learning every contour and softness of her lips, as if he was filing it away for the future.

‘Now I can prompose,’ he said his eyes carrying a kind of sparkle Molly had only seen a few times before, the few times where he’d shown her his true vulnerability.

She gave him the biggest smile she could muster, hoping that she wouldn’t do something awkward due to her flu, like sneezing in his face.

Thankfully nothing more occurred, nothing else but their lips meeting sweetly once more, and the two of them once again falling into a deep sleep.

A year later Molly would think back to that morning and laugh softly, the two of them led a weird life; most people would scurry away quickly when they learned that their domesticity was about experiments in the kitchen and solving cases.

But to Molly she couldn’t think of anything more them, neither of them were what you’d exactly call traditional, which was why - Molly pondered – that their relationship worked so well, and why their marriage would be just as blessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember cooments and kudos always makes us writers happy, even if it's just two words :3


End file.
